Fleur du mal
by Tisiphone
Summary: 1978. Un complot monstrueux , un couronnement, des meurtres étranges, et une enquète qui n'abouttit a rien puisque quelqu'un se charge de brouiller les pistes...mais est donc cette mystérieuse Maléfia ? J/L
1. Prologue

Auteur : Tisiphone  
  
Titre : Fleur du mal  
  
Résumé : 1978. Un complot monstrueux , un couronnement, des meurtres étranges, et une enquète qui n'abouttit a rien puisque quelqu'un se charge de brouiller les pistes...mais est donc cette mystérieuse Maléfia ? J/L  
  
Disclaimer : Tout ce que vous pourrez reconnaitre appartient a J.K Rowling, je n'ai pas gagnez d'argent en écrivant ceci.  
  
Nombre de chapitres : Inconnu pour l'instant  
  
  
  
Fleur du mal.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapitre premier : Prologue  
  
  
  
C'était une nuit sombre et froide, presque effrayante, la lune se reflétait sur l'eau du lac comme une trainée de poudre, au coeur de la forêt, quelques adeptes de la magie Wicca célebrait la fête de la Beltane et l'on pouvait voir la fumée du feu qu'ils avaient allumés par dessus les arbres de la forêt, si un moldu était passé par la, il aurait cru a un incendie.  
  
La magie Wicca n'était pas la magie traditionelle, pas celle qu'utilisait les sorciers ayant étudié a Poudlard ou Beauxbatôns, ceux qui pratiquaient la magie Wicca, dans le monde sorcier, n'étaient ni des moldus, ni des sorciers.  
  
C'était un grand cercle secret et seul une dizaines de sorciers étaient acceptés durant les cérémonies, aucun moldus n'était acceptés, certe, il courait des rumeurs selon quoi certains moldus étaient adeptes de la magie Wicca, la plupart des sorciers en avaient rit a gorge déployé, déclarant que les moldus étaient trop stupides et aveugles pour croire en la magie, mais les plus ouverts d'esprit savaient pertinnement que les moldus avaient découvert le pouvoir de cette magie avant de nombreux sorciers.  
  
Mais ce soir là, il n'y avait aucun moldu a des kilomètres a la ronde, sauf...un, assis contre un chêne majestueux, il semblait attendre quelque chose, ou peut être quelqu'un.  
  
Il regarda sa montre, puis ferma les yeux, cela fesait une heure, peut être deux, qu'il était la, et toujours rien.  
  
L'une des feuilles du chêne tomba et il la rattrappa juste avant qu'elle n'atteigne le sol, il l'observa quelques instants, puis la jeta brusquement lorsqu'elle s'enflamma.  
  
La flamme grossisait, et bientôt elle réduisit la feuille en miette, la flamme grossisait de plus en plus, jusqu'a atteindre la taille, et la forme, d'un être humain, puis elle disparut, laissant la place a une femme.  
  
" -Vous êtes en retard. "  
  
" -Et alors ? "  
  
" -Rien, simplement je croyais que les démons étaient ponctuels. "  
  
" -Vos livres moldus vous ont pourris la cervelle. "  
  
" -Pas du tout, c'est un sujet d'étude qui... "  
  
" -Ah oui ! J'oubliais que vous aviez étudier les démons, enfin, c'est vous qui le dites, venons en au fait, pourquoi vouliez-vous me voir ? "  
  
" -J'ai appris que vous recherchiez une femme... "  
  
" -Qui vous a dit ça ? "  
  
" -Un démon. "  
  
" -Son nom ? "  
  
" -Darryl. "  
  
" -Darryl...bien sûr, et puis-je savoir comment un vieux moldu dans votre genre, peut-il connaitre l'un des meilleurs serviteurs du roi ? "  
  
" -Il se trouve qu'avant d'être un démon, Darryl était un sorcier, un sorcier d'origine moldue...et c'est l'un des mes ancêtres... "  
  
" -Un sorcier d"origine moldue, dites-vous ? Três interessant...j'ai moi même été élevée par des moldus, ils m'ont adopter...soit,, continuez. "  
  
" -Darryl ne détestait pas sa famille... "  
  
" -Je n'ai pas dit ça, nous ne détestons pas les moldus, nous ne sommes pas partisans de Voldemort, nous sommes bien plus puissants que lui, nous tuons seulement ceux qui en savent trop. "  
  
" -Je sais, j'ai vu Darryl un jour, et ayant des photos des mes aïeux, je l'ai reconnu, il aurait du me tuer, mais sa longue solitude l'en a en empècher, depuis il m'informe de certaines choses. "  
  
" -Et il vous a dit que je cherchais cette femme ? "  
  
" -Exactement. "  
  
" -Alors, vous savez ou elle est ? "  
  
" -Oui, elle vit en Angleterre, elle travaille au ministère de la magie en tant que secrétaire. "  
  
" -Bien, fort bien...juste une question, qu'est ce que Darryl vous a dit d'autre ? "  
  
" -Et bien, il m'a dit que dans quelques jours, serait célébré le sacre de la nouvelle reine. "  
  
" -Je sens que vous ne me dites pas toute la vérité. "  
  
" -La nouvelle reine...c'est vous, n'est ce pas ? "  
  
" -Qu'est ce qui vous fait dire ça ? "  
  
" -On me la décrit comme étant jeune, belle et maléfique. "  
  
" -Vous avez un sens de l'observation a faire palir d'envie certains démons, c'est bien moi la nouvelle reine, vieil homme. "  
  
" -J'en étais sûr, si ce n'est pas trop indiscret, comment vous appelle-t- on ? "  
  
" -On me nomme Maléfia. "  
  
" -Maléfia...et quel était votre nom avant de vous joindre a votre peuple ? "  
  
" -Si je vous le disais, je serais obligé de vous tuez, mais...attendez, pourquoi toutes ces questions ? "  
  
" -Mais...pour rien...je... "  
  
Elle le plaqua au sol pour l'immobiliser et déboutonna les boutons de son manteau, elle sortit un magnétophone de la poche intérieur.  
  
" -J'aurais du m'en douter. "  
  
Elle réduisit le magnétophone en cendres avec son poing puis dévisagea le vieil homme, qui semblait pétrifier.  
  
" -Vieil homme, quatres-vingts ans sur cette terre, c'est beaucoup trop pour vous. "  
  
" -NON ! "  
  
Elle ouvrit son poing et une flamme apparut, sans attendre elle la lança sur le moldu qui hurla avant d'être réduit en cendres a son tour, le vent balaya les cendres.  
  
" -Nous ne tuons que ceux qui en savent trop... "  
  
Elle disparut dans un tourbillon de flamme, dans trois jours, l'enfer aurait une nouvelle reine.  
  
  
  
~~~~*~~~~  
  
Voici la fin du prologue, le prochain chapitre est déja écrit, je le mettrais dans deux semaines, ou plus tôt si j'ai au moins 5 reviews (ou plus), je sais que c'est du chantage, mais a quoi cela sert-il d'écrire si on n'est pas lu ?  
  
Je sais que beaucoup ont souvent la flemme de faire une review, je suis moi même comme ça, mais s'il vous plait, si vous appréciez, faites moi une petite review juste pour me dire que vous en pensez, les critiques sont les bienvenues également.  
  
Chaque chapitre sera consacré soit au monde de Lily, soit au monde de James, ce sera une fois l'un, une fois l'autre, si vous désirez avoir le point de vue de quelqu'un d'autre, faites le moi savoir soit par review, soit par mail ---- Jeudi033@yahoo.fr  
  
Je n'en connait pas beaucoup sur la magie Wicca ni sur la fête de la Beltane, j'ai simplement lu un livre ou c'était cité, mais si je ne me trompe la Beltane se fête en Avril, si quelqu'un a la date exacte ---- Jeudi033@yahoo.fr  
  
Le prochain chapite sera du côté de James, on en apprendra plus sur les démons et sur les gens avec qui James travaille et il y a beaucoup de dialogues, et, mesdemoiselles, Sirius Black fait une apparition !  
  
A bientôt, Tisiphone ! 


	2. Journée mouvementée au ministère

Auteur : Tisiphone  
  
Titre : Fleur du mal  
  
Résumé : 1978. Un complot monstrueux , un couronnement, des meurtres étranges, et une enquète qui n'abouttit a rien puisque quelqu'un se charge de brouiller les pistes...mais est donc cette mystérieuse Maléfia ? J/L  
  
Disclaimer : Tout ce que vous pourrez reconnaitre appartient a J.K Rowling, je n'ai pas gagnez d'argent en écrivant ceci.  
  
Nombre de chapitres : Inconnu pour l'instant  
  
Note : Wouh ! Quatres reviews, je suis quand même contente ! Alors, je vous publie le chapitre deux (les réponses a vos reviews sont en bas de la page) ! Alors, petite précision, dans mes notes en fin de page dans le chapitre précédent, j'ai fait une petite erreur, j'ai écris que une fois sur deux on parlerait du monde de James et puis de celui de Lily, je voulais dire une fois le monde de James ET de Lily et des autres, et puis un point sur le monde de Maléfia.  
  
Fleur du mal.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapitre second : Journée mouvementée au ministère  
  
  
  
Le ministère de la magie n'avait jamais été aussi bruyant, le neveu et la nièce de Sirius, agé de cinq ans, avaient débarqués sans prévenir, déclarant a leur oncle que leur mère les avait envoyé ici.  
  
" -Anya, ne touche pas a ça ! "  
  
Trop tard.  
  
L'étagère ou reposait une centaine de fioles contenant chacune une potion, un poison ou même un philtre, s'écroula bruyamment a terre, brisant toutes les fioles.  
  
" -Oh non... "  
  
" -BLACK ! "  
  
Bartémius Croupton entra dans les bureaux et contempla les dégats en fronçant les sourcils.  
  
" -BLACK ! Vous n'êtes pas au courant que les enfants ne sont pas admis au ministère de la magie ! Et bien moi je vous le dis ! Les enfants ne sont pas admis au ministère de la magie ! Vous avez vu ce qu'ils ont fait ! Il nous a fallut dix ans pour réunir toutes ses fioles ! "  
  
" -Je suis navré, monsieur Croupton, je... "  
  
" -Je me fout de vos excuses, BLACK ! Vous referez toutes ses potions une a une, en suivant le manuel de potions, que vous trouverez sur le chemin de traverse et que vous payerez de votre poche, BLACK ! "  
  
" -Bien, monsieur Croupton... "  
  
" -J'espère bien, BLACK ! Et fichez moi ces gosses dehors, BLACK ! On ne se demande plus pourquoi vous n'arrivez pas a garder une femme plus d'une semaine, BLACK ! Vos bétises vous mèneront a Azkaban, BLACK !  
  
Et sur ce, il sortit des bureaux, probablement content de son intervention.  
  
" -Wouah ! Sirius Black qui vient de s'écraser devant son patron...j'y crois pas... "  
  
" -Gnagnagna...la ferme Diggory...vieux débris ! Gnagnagna...on ne se demande plus pourquoi vous n'arrivez pas a garder une femme plus d'une semaine...gnagnagna...je vis moi, vieux débris ! Je vis ma sexualité autant que je le peux, pour pas devenir aussi moche que toi...gnagnagna... "  
  
James Potter éclata de rire en voyant la tête que tirait son ami, pendant que Anya, et son frère, Tommy, dansait autour de leur oncle en chantant :  
  
Son patron n'est pas content  
  
Mais ce n'est pas notre faute  
  
Nous on s'amuse tout le temps  
  
Et on parle a voix haute  
  
On a pas peur des plus grands  
  
Et on fait jamais de fautes  
  
Oncle Sirius n'est pas un géant  
  
Mais ce n'est pas sa faute !  
  
" -Dehors, petits monstres, allez embèter votre mère ! "  
  
Anya et Tommy sortirent en courant des bureaux tout en se moquant de leur pauvre oncle qui s'écroula sur une chaise.  
  
" -Ce satané Croupton ! Il me hait ce vieux débris ! Enfin, c'est réciproque de toute façon... "  
  
" -Tu es sûr qu'il te hait ? Il fait son travail tu sais... "  
  
" -Non, James ! Il me hait je te dis ! Il ne doit pas supporter ma beauté et mon grand talent... "  
  
" -Ah ! Quel talent ? Black, avoir un quelconque talent ? Lequel ? Celui de se fourrer dans les ennuis ? A part ça je vois rien d'autre ! "  
  
" -On t'a rien demandé Diggory, alors ferme ta boite a Camembert ! "  
  
" -Oh, moi pour ce que ça me passione de parler de vous...de toute façon, Black, ta misérable vie ne m'interesse pas le moins du monde...moi, au moins, j'arrive a garder une femme. "  
  
" -Ouai, et ta soeur, elle le sait ta femme que tu la trompes avec des petites secrétaires dans la réserve de potions ? "  
  
" -Occupe toi de tes affaires, Potter. "  
  
" -T'inquiète, c'est ce que je vais faire... "  
  
Amos Diggory lança un regard venimeux aux deux amis avant de se replonger dans ses dossiers, et un ange passa.  
  
" -Bonjour tout le monde ! "  
  
Rose, une sorcière un peu boulotte, mais absolument charmante, se chargeait de préparer la nourriture pour tous le personnel du ministère et c'était également la secrétaire du ministre de la magie : Alfred Parvôt. *  
  
" -Rose ! Ma belle et jolie Rose ! Comme tu es belle ce matin ! "  
  
" -Oh, Sirius, arrête un peu tu veux ! Mauvais dragueur ! Je parie que tu as encore oublié de donner ton ticket de commande pour ce midi, n'est ce pas ? "  
  
" -Tout a fait ! "  
  
" -Amos, sandwich au jambon. "  
  
" -Rose, je t'en prie ! Je meurs de faim ! "  
  
" -Alastor, salade de poulet. " *  
  
" -Rose, ma jolie fleur du printemps, je t'embrasserais les pieds si tu veux ! "  
  
" -James, sandwich au poulet. "  
  
" -Roooooooose ! Ma belle princesse, je te délivrerais de ta tour de pierre, pour toi, je combattrais un dragon a main nue...enfin, je mettrais des gants, peut être... "  
  
" -Loyd, sandwich jambon et fromage. "  
  
" -Rose, mon tendre amour ! Je t'épouserais si veux bien de moi ! "  
  
Rose failli s'étrangler et elle se tourna vers Sirius, un sourire aux lèvres.  
  
" -Mon cher petit Sirius, de une, j'ai trois ans de plus que toi, de deux, tu n'es pas mon genre et de trois, je suis fiancée ! "  
  
James avala difficilement son morceau de poulet et la machoire de Sirius descendit le plus bas qu'elle put.  
  
" -C'est vrai, Rose ? Tu es fiancée ? "  
  
" -Et oui, mon petit James ! Et, bien sûr, vous êtes tous les deux invités, ainsi que Remus et Peter, et puis, amenez une copine, si vous voulez... "  
  
" -Je sens venir le sous-entendus. "  
  
" -Ouai, moi aussi, surtout que je n'ai pas de copine. "  
  
" -Oh, James, tu finiras bien par te trouver une gentille et jolie petite femme, et vous aurez pleins de bébés ! "  
  
" -Comme dans les contes de fée ! Je t'offrirais le cheval blanc, Jamesie ! "  
  
" -La ferme, Sirius ! "  
  
" -Ouuuuuuh ! Il le sait ton fiançé que tu dis des gros mots ? "  
  
" -Tu ne sais même pas qui c'est ! "  
  
" -Três bien, qui est-ce ? "  
  
" -Mondigus Fletcher. "  
  
A la grande surprise de Rose, Sirius éclata de rire.  
  
" -Qu'est ce qui te fait rire ? "  
  
" -...Rien...je pensais...Rose Fletcher...ça sonne vraiment pas.... "  
  
" - Ah ! Et Rose Black, ça sonne peut être ? On serait un couple de couleur ! *  
  
" -Je rigolais, Roooooose ! "  
  
" - Hum, ça va, bon pour une fois, j'accepte de te faire a diner hors de mes heures, mais c'est la première et la dernière fois ! "  
  
" -Oui, ma jolie Rose ! "  
  
Pendant que Rose prenait la commande de Sirius, James se replongea dans ses dossiers, des plaintes, des mystères ou des meurtres, des meurtres ordonnés par Lord Voldemort et effectuer par des mangemorts.  
  
" -Non Sirius ! On ne met pas de chips dans des spaghettis a la sauce bolognesse ! "  
  
" -Dis plutôt que tu ne sais pas le faire, ce sera plus simple. "  
  
" -Je te dis que ça n'existe pas ! "  
  
" -SILENCE ! " s'exclama Alastor.  
  
" -Désolé... "  
  
Soudain, la porte des bureaux s'ouvrit et Bartémius Croupton entra a nouveau.  
  
" -Qu'est ce que c'est tout ce bruit, encore vous, BLACK ! A votre bureau et que ça saute ! Ouvrez vos dossiers et travaillez, c'est un bureau ici, non un cirque ! "  
  
Sirius alla s'asseoir a son bureau en boudant, ce qui fit sourire Rose, mais un regard meurtrier de Croupton la fit cesser et elle sortit de la pièce en silence.  
  
" -Bon, nous avons une nouvelle enquète sur les bras, un meurtre, en Amérique, la victime est un moldu, mais ce n'est pas un crime de Voldemort. "  
  
" -En quoi est-ce que ça nous concerne, alors ? "  
  
" -Ca nous concerne, Loyd, parce que c'est un démon qui l'a tué. "  
  
" -Un quoi ? " demandèrent-ils a l'unisson.  
  
Alastor s'éclaircit la gorge.  
  
" -Un démon, les démons sont immortels, quand ils étaient mortels ils étaient de puissants sorciers, leur destin est tout tracé, bien avant leur naissance le roi de l'enfer sait qui est destiné a devenir un démon et qui ne l'est pas, quand ils ont atteint leur majorité de démons, c'est a dire quinze ans, ils deviennent immortels et vont vivre en enfer, près de leur roi, il y a quelque temps, la reine des enfers est morte. "  
  
" -Je croyais qu'ils étaient immortels ! "  
  
" -Ils le sont, mais ils existent certaines formules capable de les détruire, malheureusement seuls des sorciers comme Dumbledore les connaissent, aucun sorcier comme vous et moi ne pourrait vaincre un démon, il faudrait cinq sorciers comme Dumbledore pour seulement en fatiguer un. "  
  
" -C'est qu'ils doivent être sacrément puissants ! "  
  
" -Ils le sont, Sirius, pour tuer, ils lançent des flammes, on les appelle les flammes de l'enfer, sur la victime qui est automatiquement réduite en cendres. "  
  
" -Juste une question, si la victime est réduite en cendre, comment êtes vous au courant qu'un moldu a été tué en Amérique puisqu'il n'y a pas de cadavre ? "  
  
" -C'est une bonne question, James, en Amérique, ils possèdent des enquèteurs três performants, ils sont une bonne centaine, ils fouillent les fôrets et les coins abandonnés chaque jours et chaque nuits, ils possèdent chacun un Phoenix, et leur vue est exellente, ils peuvent repèrer une aiguille dans une botte de foins, ils ont découvert un paquet de cendre, je ne sais pas trop comment, il semblerait que quelqu'un ai réussi a rassembler les cendres et les ai placés a l'orée de la forêt pour qu'on les trouve. "  
  
" -Etrange...mais, si c'est en Amérique, pourquoi devons nous nous en occuper ? "  
  
" -Parce que les Américains n'ont pas de services assez performants pour s'occuper de cette enquète, ils ont penser qu'un Auror était plus qualifié pour cela, c'est pour ça que tu vas t'en occuper, James. "  
  
" -Lui ?!? "  
  
" -Oui, Amos, lui. "  
  
" -Tu travailleras avec Alastor, puisqu'il en connait un rayon sur les démons, et avec une femme qui devrait arriver d'ici quelques jours, a vous trois vous ferez en sorte de trouvez le nom du démon responsable du crime et de l'enfermer a Azakaban, je tiens a ce que vous acceuillez comme il faut cette femme...Lizzie, je crois...ou Lola...non ! Lily, elle s'appelle Lily... "  
  
~~~~*~~~~  
  
Voilà la fin du chapitre second, je l'avoue, je n'avais pas beaucoup d'inspiration en ce qui concerne le monde de James, et je suis déçue de moi, dites moi ce que vous en pensez, ça me fera plaisir, critiques acceptées !  
  
Toutes suggestions --- Jeudi033@yahoo.fr  
  
Je vais me répèter, mais s'il vous plait, que aimiez où pas, pourriez vous, si vous voulez, me faire une petite review, ça me ferait plaisir, parce que a quoi bon écrire si on n'est pas lu ?  
  
Et puis, je m'amuse beaucoup a écrire cette fic, alors merci !  
  
Alors en ce qui concerne les petites *  
  
1) " Alfred Parvôt " --- A cette époque la, Cornélius Fudge n'était pas encore ministre de la magie, relisez le tome trois, c'est dit de la bouche même de Fudge. 2) " Alastor " --- Oui, c'est bien Alastor Maugrey ( le vrai ! ), j'ai décidé de l'inclure dans l'histoire. 3) " On serait un couple de couleur " --- Black veut dire noir en français, pour ceux qui n'aurait pas compris ou aurait oublier, ce qui donnerait Rose Noir, oui, je sais, c'est un jeu de mots a la noix de coco...  
  
Réponses au reviews :  
  
Tout d'abord, MERCI A VOUS POUR VOS REVIEWS ! Ca m'a fait plaisir !  
  
Miss Tambora : Merci, pour ma part je suis assez déçue par ce chapitre, j'avoue que je préfère écrire les chapitres sombres ou l'on parle de l'enfer et de Maléfia, je me suis d'ailleurs beaucoup amusée a écrire le troisième chapitre, il ne se passe rien de spécial, mais je préfère faire des descriptions dans ces chapitres la, il me passione plus, d'ailleurs comme tu peux le voir, danc ce chapitre il n'y a quasiment que du dialogue, c'est pour ça que ça m'a déçu, j'ai essayer de le changer, mais je n'y parvenait pas, alors, je l'ai publier, il est fort possible que je reparle de la magie Wicca, lorsque je me serais documenter un tout petit peu plus, peut être dans les chapitres a venir...  
  
Math : Merci a toi, voici la suite, j'espère que ça t'a plu, mais si je trouve ce chapitre três " inintéressant " je pense que le trois est beaucoup mieux !  
  
Sandrine : Pour le rapport entre James, Lily et Maléfia...il est pas près d'arriver, c'est justement le fil de l'intrigue, même si pour le moment il n'y en a pas encore...mais je peut t'assurer que Maléfia est extremement importante ! Et qu'elle a un lien avec les autres ! Mais je préfère ne rien dire, ça gacherais tout ! Merci pour ta review !  
  
Marieve : Merci, voici le chapitre deux !  
  
Voilà, le chapitre trois est pour bientôt, j'attend de voir les réactions vis a vis de ce " nullissime " chapitre ***Tente de se cacher dans un trou***  
  
Juste une petite demande, même si pour l'instant, je sais qu'il n'y aucune intrigue, elle devrait arriver, bientôt, mais si jamais, quelqu'un aurait une idée du lien qu'a Maléfia avec les autres, je lui demanderais de ne pas le mettre dans les reviews, sinon badaboum toute l'intrigue, alors si vous avez une idée, même si pour le moment c'est três vague, --- Jeudi033@yahoo.fr  
  
Le prochain chapitre est une entrée en enfer, au sens propre du terme, préparatifs du couronnement et un peu plus d'informations sur l'enfer et sur le courronement !  
  
A bientôt, Tisiphone ! 


	3. Préparatifs

Auteur : Tisiphone  
  
Titre : Fleur du mal  
  
Résumé : 1978. Un complot monstrueux , un couronnement, des meurtres étranges, et une enquète qui n'abouttit a rien puisque quelqu'un se charge de brouiller les pistes...mais est donc cette mystérieuse Maléfia ? J/L  
  
Disclaimer : Tout ce que vous pourrez reconnaitre appartient a J.K Rowling, je n'ai pas gagnez d'argent en écrivant ceci.  
  
Nombre de chapitres : Inconnu pour l'instant  
  
Notes : Rien de spécial de ce chapitre...néanmoins, il y a un petit détail, assez important, mais l'intrigue n'est pas pour tout de suite, d'ici quelques chapitres il devrait y avoir du sang... Les Erinnyes ne m'appartiennent pas ! Je les ai empruntés a la Mythologie Grecque, je les ai juste un peu arrangés a ma manière...merci...  
  
  
  
Fleur du mal.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapitre troisième : Préparatifs  
  
  
  
C'était la première fois depuis un siècle qu'il y avait une aussi grande agitation en enfer, chacun s'occupait, a sa manière, des préparatifs du couronnement de la nouvelle reine.  
  
Des coupes de sang humains étaient accrochées aux murs, un long tapis noir était déroulé jusqu'a l'endroit ou se déroulerait le cérémonie, au loin on pouvait entendre les cris d'un sorcier, enlevé quelques jours plutôt et enfermé dans les caves de l'enfer, il hurlait et suppliait qu'on le laissse mourrir, mais les cris étaient ignorés comme si ils s'agissaient de simples ronronnements.  
  
Les sorciers, ou parfois même démons, qui étaient conduits dans les caves de l'enfer, y étaient mené pour y être torturé, et chacun savait que quiconque subissait ses tortures, ne reverrait jamais la lumière du jour.  
  
Ainsi, la plupart des démons tentaient de ne jamais faire un seul pas de travers, sinon ils savaient que cela leur couterait la vie, les démons étaient, bien sûr, immortels, mais tous savaient de quelques puissants sorciers connaissait des formules qui pouvait les détruire, c'était d'ailleurs l'un de ses sorciers qui avait détruit la précédente reine, mais personne ne porterait de deuil, les démons n'avaient, et ne pouvait pas avoir, de sentiments, cela les menerait a leur perte.  
  
La raison pour laquelle ces tortures étaient si horribles était inconnue, seul le roi était au courant des tortures effectuées, mais n'en avait jamais soufflé mot a personne, une rumeur courait selon laquelle les personnes chargées de torturer les damnés étaient les trois Erinnyes.  
  
Trois femme étranges, conseillères du roi, a qui les démons devaient obéissance sous peine de subir leur colère, divinités infernales, elles symbolisaient les lois de l'enfer et châtiaient qui les transgresse; elles vengaient particulièrement le meurtre et le parricide.  
  
Chacun les craignait, exepté le roi qui était le seul a qui les Erinnyes devaient obéissance et fidélité.  
  
Car, si a leur sacre, il y a de cela plus de milles ans, les trois Erinnyes étaient de pures et innocentes vierges, le roi avait tout le pouvoir sur elles, et pouvait faire avec ces divinités, ce que bon lui plaisait.  
  
Si le roi pouvait librement et ouvertement tromper sa partenaire légitime, les Erinnyes n'en avaient aucunement le droit, sous peine de subir leurs propres tortures, elles avaient jurés amour et fidelité a leur roi et il en serait ainsi pour l'éternité.  
  
La reine, elle, n'avait pas plus de droit, si elle avait, ne serait qu'une fois, échanger un simple baiser avec un autre, elle était condamnée a mort, tuée par les siens, et n'aurait jamais le plaisir de connaitre le repos éternel, son âme irait rejoindre les autres âmes tourmentées au fond de la rivière de sang.  
  
Les trois Erinnyes portait chacune un nom, la première se nommait Mégère l'ensorceleuse, elle ensorcelait l'esprit des meurtriers de façon a la faire souffrir de l'intérieur, la deuxième portait le nom de Alecto l'implacable, la plus effrayante, la plus froide, devant qui, tout le monde, même le roi, baissait les yeux, la dernière avait été baptisé Tisiphone, celle qui fait payer le meurtre, comme son nom l'indiquait, elle était celle qui donnait la mort au meurtrier, après que Mégère et Alecto l'ai torturer, l'une de son ensorcellement, l'autre de son regard froid et effrayant.  
  
Jadis, l'enfer était composé de cinq Erinnyes, chacunes maitresse du roi, mais l'une le trompa et fut condamné a mort, sa soeur, Morienna, fut si désesperé par la mort de sa soeur qu'elle supplia le roi de la laisser la rejoindre, bien entendu, ce dernier refusa, alors, une nuit, alors que Mégère, Alecto et Tisiphone dormaient a poings fermés, Morienna se glissa, aussi silencieusement qu'elle put, dans la chambre de Mégère et lui déroba son baton d'ensorcellement, aussi absurde que parraissait l'idée, elle ensorcella l'esprit de l'un des gardes du roi et trompa ainsi le roi qui la condamna a mort, a son tour.  
  
Cela fesait quelques minutes que les cris avaient cesser, mais personne ne s'en souciait, le meurtrier avait été tué, et quelques minutes plus tard les trois Erinnyes remontèrent des caves en silence, une expession satisfaite sur leur visage.  
  
" -Et bien, cela en a prit du temps ! "  
  
Elles se retournèrent d'un même mouvement et s'agenouillèrent en baissant la tête a la vue du roi.  
  
" -Pardonnez nous, Majesté, il nous fut difficile de lui faire révèler certains de ses secrets. "  
  
" -Relevez-vous. "  
  
Elles obéirent et suivirent le roi qui s'avança dans la salle.  
  
" -Qui a préparé la salle ? "  
  
" -Vos serviteurs, les courtisans et les courtisanes, Majesté. "  
  
" -Bien. "  
  
" -Majesté, ou se trouve la futur reine ? "  
  
" -Cela, Alecto, ne vous regarde en aucun cas. "  
  
" -Pardon, votre Majesté, mais je... "  
  
" -J'ai dit, Alecto, cela ne vous regarde en aucun cas. "  
  
Alecto se tût, pendant que le roi observait la décoration de la salle.  
  
" -Les invitations ? "  
  
" -Elles ont été envoyé, Majesté, a tous les démons, tous les vampires et tous les autres. "  
  
" -Exellent. "  
  
Pendant qu'il avançait dans la salle, tous ces sujets s'agenouillaient en baissant la tête, et se relevèrent seulement quand il monta sur l'estrade de pierre au fond de la salle, une colonne en pierre de plus au moins un mètre trente tronait au milieu de l'estrade, un livre d'or posé dessus.  
  
Le roi posa le bout de ses doigts dessus et caressa doucement la couverture, puis retira vivement sa main.  
  
" -Le fameux livre, ce livre est le livre avec lequelle la futur reine pretera serment d'amour et de fidélité a son roi, comme vous toutes, mes belles, mes maléfiques Erinnyes, sauf qu'elle, elle sera ma reine, elle vous sera supérieur, vous lui devrez obéissance, ne l'oubliez pas. "  
  
Il quitta la salle et monta des escaliers de pierre avant de s'arrèter devant une porte de bois qui l'ouvrit doucement.  
  
" -Bonsoir, Maléfia. "  
  
Elle se retourna et le dévisagea.  
  
" -J'étais sûre d'avoir fermer la porte a clé. "  
  
" -Elle était fermer a clé. "  
  
" -C'est bien ce que je pensais. "  
  
" -Ou étais-tu, hier soir ? "  
  
" -J'avais un rendez-vous. "  
  
" -Avec qui ? "  
  
" -Quelqu'un. "  
  
" -Avec qui, avais-tu rendez-vous, Maléfia ? "  
  
Il avait répeté cette phrase d'un ton menaçant, mais Maléfia ne cilla pas.  
  
" -Quelqu'un. "  
  
Il fit un pas en avant et prit son visage entre ses mains pour la forcer a le regarder dans les yeux.  
  
" -J'ai les moyens de te faire parler, Maléfia, tu n'a pas le droit de me mentir. "  
  
" -Faux, tant que la cérémonie n'a pas été célébrée, je fais ce que je veux, demande donc aux Erinnyes, elles te le diront, pas de cérémonie, j'ai ma liberté, après je t'obéirais. "  
  
Il la dévisagea et la lacha.  
  
" -Aurais-tu quelques chose a cacher ? "  
  
" -Peut être, en attendant, je te conseille de surveiller ton serviteur...comment se nomme-t-il déja...ah oui ! Darryl...il se pourrait qu'il donne certaines informations a ton sujet a des moldus...ou à d'autres, qui sait... "  
  
" -Darryl ? Mais... "  
  
" -Je n'ai plus rien a dire, a présent laisse moi, nous nous verrons le jour de la cérémonie. "  
  
Il fronça les sourcils et sorti, légèrement frustré.  
  
" -Maintenant, je peux partir...ils m'attendent... "  
  
Et sur ce, elle disparut dans un tourbillon de flammes maléfiques.  
  
  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Merci aux personnes qui m'ont laissés une review, je vous répondrais dans le prochain chapitre, faute de temps !  
  
Review please ! Critiques acceptés !  
  
Idées ou commentaires --- Jeudi033@yahoo.fr  
  
Idée quand a l'identité de Maléfia (je sais, c'est TRES flou pour l'instant) --- Jeudi033@yahoo.fr  
  
Prochain chapitre, on revient a James, arrivée de la belle Lily et de quelques autres, connus ou inconnus...  
  
A bientôt, Tisiphone ! 


	4. Il ne faut pas dire : Fontaine, je ne bo...

Auteur : Tisiphone  
  
Titre : Fleur du mal  
  
Résumé : 1978. Un complot monstrueux , un couronnement, des meurtres étranges, et une enquète qui n'abouttit a rien puisque quelqu'un se charge de brouiller les pistes...mais est donc cette mystérieuse Maléfia ? J/L  
  
Disclaimer : Tout ce que vous pourrez reconnaitre appartient a J.K Rowling, je n'ai pas gagnez d'argent en écrivant ceci.  
  
Nombre de chapitres : Inconnu pour l'instant  
  
Notes : Pas beaucoup d'actions dans ce chapitre, même pas du tout, néanmoins j'ai décidé d'y inclure un personnage connus : Bartémius Croupton Jr, qui deviendra important par la suite. Morgane Carter m'appartient, ainsi que Emilia Mc Kenzie.  
  
Fleur du mal.  
  
  
  
Chapitre quatrième : Il ne faut pas dire : Fontaine, je ne boirai pas de ton eau  
  
  
  
Lorsque les premiers rayons du soleil apparurent, James s'éveilla, il s'étira et se leva, il n'était que six heures, mais il ne pourrait plus s'endormir.  
  
Il ouvrit les rideaux, laisant la clarté du jour entrer dans la pièce, de sa fenètre il pouvait voir une partie du parc du manoir, le jardinier s'occupait des rosiers de la mère de James, Morienna Potter, quelques serviteurs étaient devant le manoir et se chargeait de laver la voiture du père de James, William Potter.  
  
A l'entré du parc, deux hommes étaient chargés de frotter les grandes grilles de fer qui marquait la frontière entre la route et la grande résidence des Potter, au centre des grilles trônait un grand P en or, juste au dessus, la mascotte de Gryffondor semblait regarder d'un oeil menaçant quiconque aurait voulu entrer, sans y avoir été invité, a l'intérieur.  
  
William Potter était un sorcier qui privilégiait le travail avant la famille, ainsi James n'avait jamais passé beaucoup de temps avec son père, il avait toujours a faire et passait la plupart de son temps au ministère.  
  
William tenait a ce qur son fils suive son exemple, les multiples fois ou il avait été convoqué a Poudlard, a cause d'une farçe qui avait mal tourner, William avait sermonner son fils, lui disant qu'il fesait honte a sa famille, qu'il désonnorait le rang des Potter.  
  
James avait fini par abandonner l'idée de nouer une relation avec son père, ce dernier était froid et distant, même avec sa femme.  
  
Morienna Potter, quand a elle, était ce qu'on appelait, dans le monde moldu, une mère poule, elle couvait sans cesse son fils, comme si elle ne s'était pas aperçue qu'il avait grandis, qu'il n'était plus son petit bébé, elle était secrétaire au ministère de la magie et consacrait le reste de son temps a sa famille et a ses roses.  
  
Après avoir prit sa douche et s'être habiller, James sortit de sa chambre et descendit dans la salle a manger qui était totalement vide, William devait être dans son bureau occuper a rédiger ses papiers et sa mère était partie la veille, pour accompagner son patron a un congrès.  
  
Sans même prendre de petit déjeuner, James sortit du manoir et se promena dans le parc, observant tout ce qui l'entourait.  
  
" -Monsieur ! Monsieur ! "  
  
James se retourna et vit le jardinier se diriger a grand pas vers lui, arriver a sa hauteur il reprit son souffle et dit :  
  
" -Ah, monsieur, j'allais venir vous voir après m'être occupé des roses de madame votre mère, mais puisque vous êtes la... "  
  
" -Je vous écoute. "  
  
" -On vous attend a la piscine, monsieur. "  
  
" -Qui ça on ? "  
  
" -Mademoiselle Mc Kenzie, monsieur. "  
  
James se renfrogna et gémit de désespoir.  
  
" -Merci, je vais aller la voir, puisqu'elle est la. "  
  
Le jardinier hocha la tête et repartit vers les roses rouges, dont il s'occupait si bien, James, lui se dirigea vers la piscine.  
  
La piscine des Potter se trouvait derrière le manoir, l'eau était transparente et douce, a bonne température, James et ses amis s'y étaient souvent baignés lorsqu'ils revenaient de Poudlard pour les vacances.  
  
James descendit les escaliers de pierre et découvrit ainsi une jeune fille blonde nageant dans l'eau limpide de la piscine.  
  
" -James, quelle bonne surprise ! Je t'ai manqué ? "  
  
" -Que fais-tu ici, Emilia ? "  
  
" -Je nage, quelle question ! "  
  
" -Ne te moques pas de moi, comment as-tu fais pour entrer ? "  
  
" -J'habite ici, je te ferais remarquer ! "  
  
" -Oh non, tu n'as encore aucun lien avec les Potter, tu ne vis pas ici. "  
  
" -Quelle importance puisque nous serons mariés dans quelques mois ? "  
  
" -C'est exact, dans quelques mois, et contre ma volonté, alors dis moi, comment as-tu fais pour entrer ? "  
  
" -Oh, c'est bien simple, mon merveilleux beau-père, c'est a dire, ton cher père, a penser que en tant que futurs mariés, il était bon que nous passions du temps ensemble pour consolider notre couple. "  
  
" -De une, mon père n'a pas a prendre des décisions de ce genre a ma place, et de deux, nous ne sommes pas un couple. "  
  
Emilia sortit de la piscine et s'enroula dans une serviette.  
  
" -Oh, James ne dit pas des choses comme ça, tu me fais de la peine. "  
  
Elle éclata de rire et l'entoura de ses bras.  
  
" -Embrasse moi. "  
  
James n'avait jamais embrassé Emilia, même si cette dernière ne cessait de le harceler pour qu'il le fasse, mais les mariages arrangés n'avait jamais plus a James, et il refuserait toujours d'embrasser une femme qu'il n'aimait pas, d'ailleurs il n'embrasserait jamais une seule femme, un baiser engendrait la souffrance, tout comme l'amour.  
  
" -Non. "  
  
Elle eut une moue décue et se colla contre lui.  
  
" -Pourquoi non ? "  
  
" -Je ne t'aime pas. "  
  
Il la repoussa et prit une serviette pour essuyer son pull mouillé par l'étreinte de Emilia.  
  
" -Que tu le veuilles ou pas, dans quelques mois, je serais ta femme, et je vivrais ici avec toi, alors ne me repousse pas, ça ne sert a rien. "  
  
" -Il n'est pas dit que nous nous marierons. "  
  
" -Bien sûr que si, le contrat que nous avons signé tous deux nous fait bien comprendre, que nous n'avons pas le choix. "  
  
" -Tu devais être trop préoccupée par le montant de mon héritage quand tu as signé, il est marqué noir sur blanc, que nous serons obligés de nous marier, si je ne me marie pas avant, avec quelqu'un d'autre. "  
  
Emilia eut un rire narquois.  
  
" -Et avec qui te marierais-tu ? La bonne ? Mon petite Jimmy, il est trop tard, dans quatres mois je serais ta femme et je vivrais ici, cela m'appartiendra autant qu'a toi, et au cas ou tu voudrais me quitter la moitié de tes biens me reviendrait, et mon père connait des três bons avocats, je pourrais totalement te dépouiller, mon amour. "  
  
Elle laissa glisser sa serviette et plongea dans la piscine.  
  
" -Tu viens me rejoindre ? "  
  
" -Non merci, j'ai peur des requins. "  
  
" -Ouh, le méchant garçon. "  
  
" -Je pars au ministère, j'espère pour toi que lorsque je reviendrais, tu seras partie. "  
  
" -Mais je n'ai pas envie de partir ! C'est tellement beau, tellement grand ici, pourquoi devrais-tu garder ce palace pour toi tout seul petit égoïste ? "  
  
" -Justement, un bel endroit comme ça ne mérite pas que tu le déshonores par ta présence, salut. "  
  
James rentra, énervé, a l'intérieur du manoir, celui-ci étant protéger pour que, quiconque y pénétrerait par infraction, se retrouverait dans l'impossibilité de transplaner, il devait prendre la poudre de cheminette, le moyen de transport qu'il détestait le plus.  
  
Il prit le petit pot, au dessus de la cheminé, et prit une pincée du poudre, il la jeta dans le feu et prononça :  
  
" -Ministère de la magie. "  
  
Il vit des milliers de cheminés défilées devant ses yeux et finit par sortir par la chémine du ministère, couvert de suie.  
  
" -Et bien, monsieur Potter, vous êtes en retard ! "  
  
" -Je suis désolé, monsieur Croupton, une affaire de famille. "  
  
" -Je comprend, j'ai moi même un fils de votre âge, Bartémius Croupton Junior, il vous ressemble beaucoup, de caractère je veux dire, vous avez de l'avenir mon petit ! "  
  
Sur ce, Bartémius Croupton sortit des bureaux en sifflant.  
  
" -Bartémius Croupton Junior ? "  
  
Sirius explosa de rire pendant que James s'asseyait a son bureau.  
  
" -Mais qui aurait idée de donner un prénom aussi débile a son fils, j'imagine pas appeller mes enfants, si j'en ai un jour, Sirius Black Junior, c'est complétement débile. "  
  
" -Chacun ses opinions. "  
  
" -N'empèche James, Croupton ne t'a même pas sermonner, ça aurait été moi, je te raconte pas la crise qu'il aurait faite : BLACK ! Vous êtes en retard BLACK ! Gnagnagna... "  
  
Sirius s'interrompit en voyant la mine sombre de James.  
  
" -Ben qu'est ce t'as vieux ? "  
  
" -Emilia. "  
  
" -Quoi ? Cette Harpie vient encore te tourmenter ? "  
  
" -Tu l'as dis, mon père a penser qu'il serait bien qu'on passe plus de temps ensemble, en conséquence il l'a laisse venir au manoir a sa guise, et figure toi, qu'elle m'a dit que si après notre mariage, il me prenait l'envie de divorcer, elle me dépouillerait de tous mes biens graçe aux avocats de son chère papa ! "  
  
" -Quelle espèce de... "  
  
" -BLACK ! Pourriez-vous travailler au lieu de discuter ! "  
  
Monsieur Croutpon venait d'entrer dans les bureaux, une expression de satisfaction sur son visage.  
  
" -Messieurs, il y a quelques temps, je vous avait dit que nous manquions d'Aurors, n'est ce pas ? "  
  
Il y eut des réponses affirmatives, sauf de Sirius qui continuait de marmonner des jurons.  
  
" -Et bien, ce ne sera plus un problème ! J'ai récemment engager trois nouveaux Aurors, je vous présente donc Bartémius Croutpon Junior ! "  
  
Un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année entra, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage, il ne laissait paraitre qu'une chose : il n'était pas du tout content d'être là.  
  
Les cinq hommes firent un signe amical de la main a Bartémius Jr, auquel il ne répondit pas.  
  
" -Ensuite, je vous présente Morgane Carter. "  
  
Ce fut une jeune femme au visage froid qui entra dans la pièce, elle dévisagea chacun des occupants de la pièce avant de lançer un " Bonjour " glacial, qui fit frissonner Croupton Senior.  
  
" -Et pour finir, Lily Evans, dont je vous avait déja parler. "  
  
Ce fut une tout autre personne qui entra, pas du tout froide, ni glaciale, elle avait un grand sourire, quelque peu timide, aux lèvres, de grand yeux verts magnifiques et une cascade de cheveux roux qui tombait sur ses épaules.  
  
James remercia le seigneur que personne ne lui adressa la parole a ce moment précis, parce que dans les deux minutes qui suvirent, il ne put plus prononcer le moindre mot tellement sa gorge était serrée.  
  
Elle leur adressa a tous un grand sourire, et James s'inquièta de voir qu'aucuns de ses collègues ne semblaient être dans le même état que lui, qu'est ce qui lui arrivait ?  
  
" -Bon, je vous laisse, j'ai du travail, parlez un peu de nos habitudes a vos nouveaux collègues, et puis faites leur faire le tour du propriétaire. "  
  
Il repartit vers son bureau, les mains dans les poches.  
  
Il y eut un long silence, durant lequel ils s'observèrent tous.  
  
" -Hum...c'est pire que la morgue ici ! "  
  
Ils se tournèrent vers Lily, qui visiblement avait dit ça pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère.  
  
" -C'est quoi la morgue ? "  
  
" -Oh, la morgue, c'est l'endroit ou l'on met les cadavres en attendant de les enterrer, dans le monde modus. "  
  
" -Eurk...répugnant... "  
  
La journée passa plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait du, Rose passa trois fois et se présenta trois fois aux trois nouveaux, Bartémius Jr se contentait d'un mouvement de la tête, Morgane ne répondait même pas, contrairement a Lily qui semblait passionnée par ce que lui racontait Rose a propos de son futur mariage, qui devait être célébré dans un mois.  
  
Lorsque Sirius lui demanda ce qui l'a passionnait dans ce que racontait Rose, elle répondit qu'elle rêvait de se marier depuis toute petite, ce qui fit sourire Rose et grimacer Sirius.  
  
Aucun ne semblait se douter que le lendemain changerait a jamais le court de leur vie...  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Merci pour leur reviews à :  
  
Sandrine : Je me suis beaucoup amusée a faire parler Sirius, c'est vrai qu'il est un peu...spécial ! Et pour le lien, il y en a un et un sacré gros, qui va surprendre, énormément...pourtant, c'est pas pour tout de suite ! Moi une sadique ? :-) Bisous...  
  
Cérennedy Potter : Salut ! Il est vrai que mes premiers chapitres sont toujours un peu " vides ", si je puis dire,c'est disons, une sorte de " prologue " en plusieurs chapitres, loll, le prochain chapitre sera surement un peu mieux, et les chapitres suivants on aura de l'action ! C'est vrai qu'on ne sait pas toujours qui parle, mais mettre des " dit ... ", " s'exclama ... ", me donne l'impression de répeter toujours la même chose, alors z'en met pôs ! Loll...  
  
Math : En effet, ce sera pas três joyeux, enfin, des meurtres c'est jamais três joyeux, loll...  
  
Review please ! Critiques acceptées !  
  
Idées ou commentaires --- Jeudi033@yahoo.fr  
  
Idée quand a l'identité de Maléfia (je sais, c'est TRES flou pour l'instant) --- Jeudi033@yahoo.fr  
  
Prochain chapitre, petit retour près de Maléfia et cérémonie de couronnement...  
  
Mais qui est Maléfia ? Mystère et boules de gnomes (aucuns sous-entendus ! Juste un jeu de mot a la carotte rapée...) !  
  
A bientôt, Tisiphone ! 


End file.
